


Family Planning [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could have our own, you know. A fledgling. If you wanted." There, he'd said it. Not very well but he had and he'd been a Trickster long enough to know the value of occasional vulnerability. "And I wouldn't even have to do it the hard way like Cas did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97928) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



> On genderswap and it's pronouns: because it's Gabriel being genderswapped, i.e. an Angel, i.e. according to lore technically genderless, once the swap has happened I've changed the pronoun (s)he uses to describe (her)himself. (I'm noting this because if it was Sam who got swapped I would still use the male pronoun because he'd still be a man, just temporarily inside a woman's body, rather than a genderless being who takes on the gender of his/her vessel)

**Title:** [Family Planning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/97928) [   
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

**Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Tags** : Future Fic, Kid Fic, First Time, Slash

 **Summary** : 

"We could have our own, you know. A fledgling. If you wanted." There, he'd said it. Not very well but he had and he'd been a Trickster long enough to know the value of occasional vulnerability. "And I wouldn't even have to do it the hard way like Cas did."

 **Duration:**  9:30 minutes

 **Files:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5zjhf3q042tj961/SPN_-_Family_Planning.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/02zratvkbbytiw1/%5BSPN%5D_Family_Planning.m4b)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you download the M4B file, just a heads up while I was editing I somehow managed to speed it up and I didn't notice so it's 45 seconds shorter and at a slightly faster pace and higher pitched but it still sounds good, and the whole story is still there.  
> thanks  
> \- Al


End file.
